krbayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby Right Back at Himself Ep. 1
it was a sequel to Dedede Comin' At Ya Episode 1. It was an early morning, Kirby woke up and said, "Poyo?" and she brung the lunchbox for her school day, and and it got close to Chef Kawasaki. "Hey Kirby, I'm going to school too!" Chef Kawaski hollered. Kirby tried to teleport to school when Tiff & Tuff came. Tuff said "I'm excited to go to our first day of 1st Grade!" Kirby's face turned red. At school, the childrens' breakfast are french toast sticks, cheese sandwiches, orange & berry juices, and bagel pie. Tiff said "Hey! Kirby! What are you doing here?" Kirby said "Poyo!" Tiff said "It's our first day of 1st Grade." Kirby sucked up her breakfast Tuff said "Wow! He's really good at sucking up things! Good thing we defeated Lord Nightmare last time." Tiff said "Yeah, But what time is his gonna come back?" Tuff said "I dunno." Tuff hollered when it was time for art class, after art class was science class there was history class there was recess. Tuff kicked a soccerball to Kirby making a black hole in the middle. Tuff said "What's that?" And its sucked up Kirby, Tuff, Tiff and the childrens, and every person in Cappy Town. Chef Bookem said "Buttercup! Nooooo!" And the whole world exploded. King Dedede said "Mwahahaha! I just get rid of Kirby!" Escargoon said " But Sire, Kirby is ethetic, so you don't need to get rid of-" King Dedede wacked him with his hammer. King Dedede said "What else should I torture? Hmmmm.... Perfect!" And he zaps Mabel. Mabel said "Ooooohh!!!!!" King Dedede said "All the cappies are destroyed! AND (Kirby Right Back at Ya) is MY show now!" Escargoon said "Holy bananas! Why would you do this sire!?" NO IDEAS! King Dedede said "Because king twerps are other twerps! Now to Nightmare Enterprises!" Nightmare Enterprises collapsed. Shadow Kirby, Shoot Blazer, Wormhole, Buff Dedede, Armor Guy formed. king Dedede said "Nightmare Enterprises, get rid of Dream Land!" Shadow Kirby shadowed the town. Shoot Blazer shooted the town. Wormhole boomed the town. Buff Dedede crushed the town. Armor Guy crushed the town. DREAM LAND GOES BYE-BYE! King Dedede said "Get ready Kirby! 'Cause it's torture time!" (Intro) Nothing, Nothing, Nothing, That's kinda something you should know.... Nothing, Nothing, Nothing, No one's the star of the show.... No one can blink then that easy they think Nobody, Nobody, Nobody, Nobody's the one........ N.E: How can I help you King Dedede? K.E: I need a collapse that can capture NOBODY! N.E: That's we can (dunno what he says) E: Some better get that money back $26600!!!!! Nothing, Nothing, Nothing, crying who nobody didnt save the day..... Nothing, Nothing, Nothing, nobody's here to stay..... No one can blink that easy you can think Nothing Nothing Nothing Nothing Nothing Nothing Nothin, Nothin, Nothin's the ooooone Right Back at yourself SHIT (Inside the Black Hole) Kirby: Where are we? Why can I talk? Kirby hollered. Tuff: Yeah. i know. Where are we? Tuff: It looks like were in the black hole! Lololo: Guys! We gotta find a way to get outta here! Chef Kawaski: Yeah! (beams his chef hat) Chef Bookem: Well, what happened to Buttercup? Buttercup! Buttercup: Must.... Stay...... Alive..... Kirby: What's going on? This is crazy! Since everybody moved, King Dedede said, "Attenion! Please! Gotcha! I have replaced this show with Nothing! That stupid Kirby cannot capture me anymore! " Kirby: Hey that's not nice! Tuff: What do we do, Tiff? TIff: I dunno..... Buttercup: Ahhhh....... Lalalaala: Aw handlebars! How are we gonna get out this forcefeild? Tiff: Hey! What's this button do? (presses button) And they all explode. They all run away. Tiff said "Quick! To the pink hole!" Everybody hopped in. Kirby said "Poyo!" Tiff said "Cappy Town's now a mess!" Buttercup said " Noooo.... Cappy town....... Shoot Blazer crossed the line. Tiff said "Kirby! Suck IT up!" Kirby ran, suck it up, and jumped. (Drama music) Tiff said "It's Mirror Kirby!" Kirby mirrors 20 kirbies. Tuff & Chef Kawaski said "Go get' em!" Kirby mirrors the Shoot Blazer at first. Next she crushed him. "Poyo!" she said. He went back. He mirros 6 times. Then 1 time. Then the final time. It exploded, And he was normal. Tuff gasped. "Kirby! Watch out!" Kirby sucked it up, jumped, and became Crash Kirby. Chef Kawaski said, " It's Crash Kirby! " Crash Kirby exploded the WHOLE entire universe and he became normal. "There's 10 left to go!" Tuff said. Kirby sucked up wormhole and became Iron Kirby. He tapped it 3 times and it exploded. The cappies said "Kirby! Suck up some more!" Kirby sucked up Buff Dedede and Armor Guy's weapons and became sword kirby. The cappies said "Go! Sword Kriby!" Kirby swammed him 87 times. And it exploded. Tiff said "He did it! Yay!" king Dedede said "Aw, now I never get to do my own series anymore!" escargoon said "How would you think of that sire?" Tuff said "You guys better not fill in for Kirby!" Chef Kawaski said "Yeah! Kirby's a hero!" king dedede and escargoon went home. Kirby said "Poyo!" when the star came. It flew away. The End Category:Videos